The life isn't fair!
by vampyremisa
Summary: 2 pregnancies in the same school! rare but real. Not many couples made in high school last, but some really do!
1. Chapter 1

Story Line- The life isn t fair Anime&Manga: APH (Axis Powers Hetalia).  
Pairings: Many- USUK, Prucan, GerIta, RoRu, RoChu, FrUK, DenNor, SuFin, SpaMano, GrecexJapan (because I don t know how is called), GreecexEgypt (Not this either).  
*Don t wary, this is not and usual FrUK, FrIta, RomIta, GerIta or GrecexJapan or the rest. I am sorry for my bad English and so little vocabulary-I am not American, Australian, English, in general. I also use the dictionary. I use computer s spelling and grammar. In my lovely country English is teach in schools, but no one excepting few people got ears to hear it. Here, we all speak Romanian. Here, next by the Black Sea, is ok, thanks for asking. *Also, There won t any sex. Sorry, fangirls and fanboys. Less kissing, more feelings. & Attention! Warnings: Possible teen pregnancy, bad words like bitch, wanker etc, school and MPO(my personal opinion) about all the counties s representatives and countries. -Not all the characters are like in the real Hetalia; I take a chance and change it I don t own the characters, names and birthdays, but I own the changing that appears on the characters and the main action.  
Compressed Action: Not all couples made in the high school last forever, but some of them really do. The fait is unfair and fair, but I really don t actually know where this is going or where is going to end and how.  
Maybe one character will get pregnant in the teenage, maybe not. Actually, I have some ideas for it, but I just can t write them down right now, it s too early.

Characters:  
Felicia Vargas as North Italy (also known as Italy, Venesiano or Italia), girl, 172 cm tall, aged...hm...let me think a little beat... 14(only here!) birthday on 17th of March, country national day 2nd of June.  
Lovina Vargas as South Italy (also known as Romano), girl, 169 cm tall, aged 16 (only here!) birthday on 17th of March, country national day 2nd of June.  
Ludwig Beilschmildt as Germany (also known as Germania), male, 180 cm tall, aged 14(only here!) birthday and county national day 3rd of October.  
(I have to think little more about the first name) Honda as Japan (also known as the Nippon), girl, 165 cm tall, aged 13-see, not secret!-birthday on 11th February, country national day 11th February. Alfred F. Jones as America (also known as U.S.A. and US), male, 177 cm tall, aged 13, birthday and country national day 4th of July.  
Alice Kikland as United Kingdom of Great Britain and North Ireland (also known as UK and England), girl, 175 cm tall, aged 14, birthday on 9th June, county national day*changing* the 2nd Saturday of June.  
Francois Bonnefoy as France (also known as Francia and Francis), male, 175 cm tall, aged 14, birthday and country national day on 14th of July.  
Yao Wang as China (also known as Cina), male, aged 15 (he could be immortal, but not here), 169 cm tall, birthday 1st of October, country national day 10th October.  
Anya Braginski as Russia (also known as Rusia), girl, aged 14, 179 cm tall (she ll grow up!) birthday and national day 12th June.  
Roderich Edelstein as Austria (also known as ...mh...Austria), male, 168 cm tall, aged 13, birthday and national day 26th October.  
Elizaveta Hedervary as Hungary (also known as Ungaria), girl, 160 cm tall, aged 13, birthday and national day 8th June.  
Antonio Fernandez Carriedo as Spain (also known as Spagna), male, 167 cm tall (he ll grow up 4 cm), birthday and national day 12th February.  
Vash Zwingli as Switzerland (also known as ...mh...Switzerland), male, 160 cm tall (he ll grow up), aged 11, birthday and national day 1st August.  
Feliks Lukasiewicz as Poland (also known as Poland), male, 166 cm tall, aged 12, birthday and national day 11th November. Toris Lorinaitis as Lithuania, male, 165 cm tall, aged 11, b.d.(birthday) and national day 16th February.  
Revisa Galante as Latvia, girl, aged 12, 164 cm tall, b.d. and national day 24th February.  
Eduard Von Bock as Estonia, male, 167 cm tall, b.d. and national day 15th August.  
Im Yong Soo as Korea (also known as Coreea), male, a63 cm tall, aged 12, b.d. and national day 15th August.  
Annan Sadik as Turkey, 170 cm tall, aged 12, b.d. and national day 29th October.  
Heracles Karpusi as Greece, male, aged 14, 168 cm tall, b.d. and national day 25th March.  
Naffertiti Hassan as Egypt, girl, 151 cm tall, aged 13, b.d. and national day 28 February.  
Natasha Alfroskaya as Belarus (also known as Natalia) , girl, aged 12, 160 cm tall, b.d. and national day 25 August.  
Yekaterina Braginskaya as Ukraine (known as Katyusha) , girl, aged 13, 169 cm tall, b.d. and national day 24th August.  
Bella (last name unknown) as Belgium, girl, aged 12, 167 cm tall, b.d. and national day 17th September.  
Gilbert Beilschmildt as Prussia (also known as Prusia), male, aged 14, 177cm tall, b.d. and national day 18th January.  
Mathias Kohler as Denmark, male, 171 cm tall, aged 13, b.d. and national day 3rd May.  
Lily Zwingli as Lichtenstein, girl, 161 cm tall, b.d. and national day 12th July.  
Rose Williams as Canada, girl, 170 cm tall, aged 14, b.d. and national day 1st July.  
Tina Vainamoinen as Finland, girl, 170 cm tall, aged 13, b.d and national day 6th December Berwald Oxenstierna as Sweden (also known as Sverige), male, 180 cm tall (he ll grow up), aged 14, b.d. and national day 6th June.  
Vito Giovanni as San Marino, girl 160 cm tall, aged 12, b.d and national day 5th November.  
Marie Loire as Monaco, girl, 157 cm tall, aged 12, b.d. and national day 8th January.  
Steven Calinescu as Romania, 170cm tall, male, aged 14, b.d. 10 May, national day 1st December.  
New characters on the way.

All the action is happening in a new country called Costanta.

All the characters are going to school. I am Italy.

POINT- Point of view the action.

Italy s Point.  
I woke up still tired. I look at that small clock placed on the top of my cell phone screen. It is 10 A.M. and the first school day. The September day started well. Lovina is my older sister. We are in a new kind of school, and we ve got a huge school! more than 5 levels! I, Lovina, Alice and Vito are living in the same room. Vito is still asleep, same as Lovina. Good morning. Alice said slowly, careful not to wake up the others. Buongiorno! I replayed. This will be a bloody long day. she said. Si. May I be the first one to bathroom, please? she asks. Corse. She slowly get on her feet and walks to the bath. They will give us our schedule today. A new start. I walk until the other part of the room where Lovina sleep. Sorello, mia bella, wake up, it s 10. I say slowly.  
You bustard, let me sleep, can t you se how tired I am? She replays. She usually uses bad words. That s my sister and I love her. Wake me up after half our, bene? Bene! It s been half hour since Alice entered in the bath. She doesn t use to stay more than quarter hour in the morning, what happened with her? maybe the party we had the last night (only the 4th of us) was too much for her. But, here she goes.  
I am not very ok... What happen? I feel bloody sick. I am sorry... Isn t your felt, Felicia. Have you waked up Lovina? I go next by my sister s ear and shout Lovina, foglio di mignotta, wake up! She opened her eyes. They look at me like shit.  
What? I am not allowed to say son of a bitch? Nah! Shall I wake up Vito? Meah... I go next by her bed. Vito, mia bella, Vito, open your eyes! I said slowly in her ear with my angelic voice.  
Huh? What? she said as she opened her eyes.  
Wake up, Vito. You only have one hour and half left! Wake me up after half hour, ok? Si Can I go to the bath, Lovina? Si, sorello. Grazie! What ever. I enter in the bath with the things I have taken from my suitcases. I close the door, open the water, get my clothes off, and I enter in the shower. The hot water is perfect. However, after few minutes, after I washed my body and hair with shampoo I close the water. I dress up. I look in the mirror in order to tie my hair in a horsetail. I apply my green-black make up and I brush my teeth. Am I ready? I think so. I open the door, leaving my sister alone in the bath. Vito, wake up! Ok She gets on her feet.  
Grazie, Felicia! I am wondering how many students are in this school. 700 Looks like somebody did her homework. However, after Lovina finished with the bath, Vito enters in it. Me, Lovina and Alice take our big touch screens in which we shall keep our files. Vito gets out.  
Ok, get your touch screen. We only got quarter hour! Anyway, we get on the way. We stop in front of the door.  
Are you ready? Alice asks. Of course, I m always ready! my sister replayed.  
Mh Vito answers.  
I I no I said.  
Alice opened the door quickly.  
We walked in.  
There were a lot of unknown people.  
Some of the boys looked at me. They start to laugh. I stop. It is something wrong with my face or my clothes? Then, almost all the boys in the class start to laugh, excepting few people. I looked at Alice. She seats down. I look at Vito. She s looking outside. I look desperately at Lovina. She s also looking outside. I am hopeless. Insanity.  
I put my hand on my head and I look at them. Pervert smiles laugh of me. Is my shirt to short, does my shirt make my breasts look big, does my pants make my butt look big?  
I look over the class, looking for a place to seat. I hoped to find a place near sorella, but it was taken. I found a seat next by a boy. He s eyes are blue and he s got long blonde hair. A new babe in the town. he said.  
Huh? I asked smiling.  
He looks at my lips. It s seems you are new, you don t understand my joke. I haven t heard it I said that a new babe is in town. My sister? Yeah, she is beautiful. He looked at her and the teacher stepped in.  
Hello, class. My name is Chersy Marderd. Call me Miss Marderd. This is your schedule. She gives it in my hand. I look on it. Everyday, the classes start at 8, finishing after 6 hours. Of course, this is not the real one. First, you ve got to choose from the list and complete the blank. And she gives us the blank. I have to choose 3 languages that I want to study this year. I have to choose between Italian, French, Spanish, Portuguese, Greek, Russian, German and Swedish. I also have to choose at least one of the following additional classes: art, dance, music, math, chemistry, biology, science, physic, geography and sport. And an additional sport. Swimming, gym, dodge ball, basketball, football. I choose the French, Portuguese and Spanish, plastic art, music and dance, swimming. This year I am not going to be so lazy, I think.  
It is all to me. We give our blacks. After few minutes, the computer chooses the schedule and the teacher multiplicate it.  
The boy next to me threw his pen on my side of desk. The told me that he will take it, so he sit up, walks until the spot, but when he came back he stopped behind me. All the kids laugh, I don t know why.

Sweden s point.  
4 girls entered in the class. One of them had long blonde hair tie in 2 pigtails. One had black hair untied. And the last 2 seemed to be twins. Those hair was brown and tied in a horsetail. One had almost yellow eyes and one brown eyes. One had a tress in the left side, a curl, one in the right. Also, the one with the yellow eyes and left curl had a little lightly brown hair. Those stupid pervert guys laughed when they saw what they got in front. I, personal, I was not interest. I am not gay, but they are not my girls.

Italy s Point.

The bell rang and I stand up. My sister came to me.  
How it was? I asked her.  
Bene. she said. However, I saw a girl in the back of the class. She was sitting on a chair, so I took my chair and place it next by hers.  
Ciao! I said.  
Salut! What happened? Nothing. I am just to shy to talk to anybody. But you talk with me. Oui, but you look trustable. 10 minutes break. I smiled.  
A guy passed us. He was tall and albino, with the silver hair and red eyes, slow white skin and a mysterious air.  
Hi girls. he said, looking to the girl near me.  
Hi! we said.  
He left, steel looking at her.  
What s your name? I asked her.  
Rose. And you? Felicia. Do you have any brothers or sisters? Yes, I do. His name is Alfred and is my smaller brother. You? That girl over there is my sister. She is older than me. 2 years. The black-haired girl over there is my cousin, Vito. Are you from here? No, Vito is from San Marino, I and my sister from Italy. I am born in Northern Italy and she in Southern Italy. You? I am from Canada and my brother is from The U.S.A. I saw Alice talking to some guys.  
My brother is the one over there. she said pointing a guy, the one who was talking to Alice.  
And that is Alice. I said.  
Ok, class... said the teacher as she get in with some shirts, shirts, neckties and vests of different sizes. We have to make your uniforms, so, every of you have to try them until they fit you. No arguments. After we have tried them and they took or sizes in order to make our uniforms, they let us leave in our rooms. The uniforms will arrive after one week.  
We, 4 enter in the room in silence.  
I take a seat on the edge of my bed, Alice opened the computer.  
Have you met some new faces today, Alice? I asked her.  
Yes, I have met a guy called Alfred Jones. He is with one year smaller than us. He is one year behind us. I like him, he is sweet. And I do believe that he also like me. Nice. And you? I met a girl, Alfred s sister. She is Rose. I like to hang with her. Nice. I ve talk with that boy who stays in the same desk with you. His name is Francois. I have also met his best friends, Antonio and Gilbert. They are funny.  
Is Gilbert that albino? Yes, he is. He was very interested about Rose. Somebody knows at the door and I opened.  
Hi! Came in! I said. He steps in. You are Gilbert, right? Yes, I am. I want to introduce you to my brother, Ludwig. He is little shy. A blonde guy steps inside, greeting us.  
As my brother said, I am Ludwig. I am Lovina, and this is my sister, Felicia, my cousin, Vito and my dear friend, Alice. I am happy to meet you. From are you 2? Well, I was born in Eastern Germany and he was born in Western Germany. said Gilbert.  
Than, I saw a small bird nesting in Gilbert s hair. What happen with this chicken? This is Gilberd, my pet. He is so cute! The awesome me got a pet. Where are you from, girls? his brother asks us.  
I was born in North Italy, my sister in South Italy, my cousin in San Marino and my friend in the UK. Cool! I think so. We have to go now, bye, girls! Bye guys! I have something for you, Felicia. my sister says closing the door. For me? He looks for something in her valise. She takes out a small black box.  
I should give it to you before, but it wasn t the moment. She opened the box, taking out a small golden necklace with a sign on it.  
I can t believe! It s for you, sys. Thanks! I said, kissing her cheek.  
The sign mean a lot for me. It was the power sign to my grandpa, a fascia and an axe.  
It mean that no matter where ever we will be, no matter how apart, we will always be sister, we will be together. * Idea inspirited from The wall that keep us apart by jay1892*  
She put it around my neck, next by another necklace from grandpa. Always together. Always together. Look! said Alice.  
A brotherhood called The New Axe made the last night the initiation. They have cut a little vein, letting the bloody to show up and they made themselves blood brothers . We shall make this tonight. All 4. said sys.  
I will prepare everything. said Alice.  
Ok. said Vito.  
I don t know if I am going to approve this, but I will do it. I said for myself.  
We shall go to eat.  
After we have eaten, Alice started to prepare everything we need for our brotherhood. Secret.  
No insane.  
I like the idea, but it scares me a little bit.  
Am I stupid?  
Ready Alice said after few hours. It is 10 to 12 P.M. after 10 minutes we will be blood sister forever. At 12 without one minute, they give me the knife. They make a sign to start, but only when the clock shows 12 00. Finally, the clock shows 12:00. I put the knife on my shin and cut a vein from my right hand. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Story Line-**__**The life isn't fair**_

**Alice was the next, followed by Lovina and finally Vito. We take our hands, and, 2 by 2, we pressed our skin together so our blood mixes. We made the ceremony. I was now blood sister with Alice and Vito.**

**We should get to sleep now...' my sis says.**

'**Yeah...' I said.**

**So, everybody gets to sleep.**

**Wake up in the morning feeling a lot hotter...**

'**Alice...' I said slowly, but no one was awake.**

**This is weird. I don't use being the first one awake.**

**I take my cell in the hand, unlocking the screen so I can see the hour. It is 6, but the school starts at 8. **

'**Everybody, wake up!' I screamed, but I get no answer.**

**So I go and wake each one up. **

**After we dress up in hurry, we eat and we added the last things, like tieing the hair in horsetail and pigtail, we take our things and we open the door, we take our seats. Or we try to, but they were occupied. I found a seat next by a caramel-haired boy. We take seats.**

'**Ciao!' I said.**

'**Hi!' he answers.**

'**What's your name?'**

'**Steven. Yours?'**

'**Felicia. Nice to meet you.'**

'**Nice to meet you too. I am from Romania, you?'**

'**North Italy.'**

'**I heard a party will take place in a near by party hall.'**

'**Possibly.'**

**I jump over. In the break, I was, as usually, with Vito, Alice, Rose and Lovina in the class. I saw that Antonio staring at my sister. He likes her. And my sister likes him, she told me yesterday. I will bring them together somehow...I don't know how...but I will...**

'**Girls...' a voice said, but I instantly recognise it.**

'**Si.'**

**The 4 guys approach. **

'**There is a small party on Friday evening...and we wanted to ask you out on the party.'**

**We smiled.**

**Gilbert takes Rose's hand and we instantly understood. He likes her. Antonio and my sister are going together; Alice and Alfred will dance together. Only I and Francois have no mate for the party.**

'**Ma chery...he said slowly...the party...'**

'**Si, Francois, I am coming with you to the party...'**

'**I also tried to ask you and something else.'**

'**Ask me whatever.'**

'**I like you and I like that you don't think bad about me. Would you like being together with me?'**

'**Like a couple? Of course!'**

**We smiled.**

'**Thanks' he said.**

'**Not a problem. My pleasure.'**

**He kissed me. **

'**I have to go, now, I have the art!**

'**Oui, ma cherie.' **

**I kissed him in the air and I saw him getting a smile on his lips.**

**The class end up quickly and same the others. I had a busy schedule, with many class and many other activities. No one could ever know me except my sister, who is my controller. I never had a boyfriend before today. I never felt love. Everything I did was controlled by Lovina. I hated this, but this is me, my being and it will get better, when I'll get older, I will be stronger, they call me freedom, just like a waving flag.**

**Hi, guys. This is vampyremisa. I am sorry for the short chapters, but I want it to be as many chapters as I can write. Plus, the summer officially started, since it's the 1****st**** June, right? No more homework, who cares any more if I do them or I don't? I care about my FanFicions. **

**Italy's Point.**

**However, our special classes, like clubs and dance, art, cooking, cheerleaders (you need to be a dancer before a cheerleader) etc starts on Monday, the same day they will give us our uniforms. I want to make as many classes as I can. **

**After few days...**

**Today is Friday, and the party is tonight. Our classes finish only today at 5 o'clock. **

**The hours passed by. However, I meet Francois on the way.**

'**Ciao, bello!'**

'**Boujour, mon amour. When I came to pick you up?'**

'**Actually, we meet there. I want you to be surprised. See you there at 8, right?'**

'**Oui. I will be with Lovina, Ludwig, Antonio, Rose, Gilbert, Alfred and this is all I guess...'**

'**You will look for me, and I will lath if you don't figure out, obviously, who I am. Just until 21, than I'll show out.'**

'**Ok see ya!'**

'**Ciao!'**

'**Bye!'**

**I get in the room the first. No one has arrived; thanks to the Holy Rome-I name my grandpa like that-**

**I open my closet in search for a dress and something... else... There were 3 dresses from which I could choose from. One was red and long, one blue and short and one green. I took the blue one and my combat boots. I love them. I take a fast shower and I let my hair untied. I only put my curl down, so they don't recognise me. I looked in the mirror one more time before I left.**

**After few fours….**

**Germany's Point**

**I was drinking a juice (I'm only 14, Gott) and I was so tired. I was so alone. My brother, Gilbert, and the others are having lots of fun. All except me. **

**I was the only person at the bar. Me and one girl. She was tall for a girl, long-haired, yellow eyed and aged maybe 16. She was alone, and many questions passed though my mind.**

'**Gottenaht'-I am sorry if my German =0- I said to her, hoping she will pay attention to a guy like me.**

'**Hi!' she said waving the hand in the air.**

'**I…I am sorry I disturb you, but… what's your name?'**

**She stops drinking the orange juice and she turned to him. 'Call me Kate… and it's a pleasure to talk to you.' She said smiling.**

**I smiled.' I am Ludwig. Why a…if I can say like this…dead hot girl like you stays all alone, not dancing on the ring?'**

'**I am just so tired off, I am sad. My friends left without me and I live far away.'**

'**I see. Can we dance?'**

'**Corse, but not too much.'**

**And we dance. After the dance, she walked beside Lovina and the others several times.**

'**Gott, this girl is so hot. Dammit, I like her very much. If she could only be mine…'**

'**Ludwig' she said in my ear softly and oh, my Gott, it make me want her even more. Se…no, I am not going to do this.'**

'**Please go to than man over there and tell him that combat boots waits for him in front of the woman bathroom, ok?'**

'**Ok…' I said. I felt like magic. I felt like she made a spell on me. **

**She left, and I said to that man the message.**

'**Combat boots? Who is it…? Who wear combat boots? F…F…Thanks. You may leave.'**

**So I left.**

**Francois's Point.**

'**Why would Felicia call me in front of the door?'**

'**Combat boots?' I asked.**

'**Si, Francois, here!' she pulled me away, in a dark corner.**

'**Felicia…' I said.**

'**I want to be alone with you.' I get amazed. I am wondering what she wants to tell me…'**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Story Line-The life isn't fair!_**

**Italy****'s Point**

**I just wanted to dance with him, nothing more. But without my sister and the others. I also wanted to be away from Ludwig. He is strange...**

**'What happened?' he asked me.**

**'Nothing. I just wonna tell you that I want to dance with you.' I take his hand and we get on the ring. No problem.**

**'I am sorry, have you seen a girl who looks like me?' asked Lovina.**

**'Of course I did!'**

**'Ya, where is she?'**

**'She is dancing with a boy, and you are asking her where is she.'**

**'I don't get it...'**

**'No, I didn't saw her.'**

**And she goes away, worried.**

**They day continued nice, until 22, when I decided to break the dance, to cut the worrz away from all.**

**I touched Gilbert on his back.**

**He turned to me and he looks at me, staring.**

**'Can I help you, miss?' **

**'Gilbert, cut it off, you pervert kesese potato bastard, good looking smaller than me...'**

**'What are you talking about and from where the fuck did you figure it out that my name is Gilbert?'**

**'Isn't somebody missing?' **

**'Well, yes, is Lovina's sister, Felicia. She promised she'll be here, but we start to be worry, because she is really dump and she is so easy to be kidnap because she's so...so... childish...and we are worried that she've been kidnap, raped or worse...'**

**'I will look for her, how does she look like?'**

**'Like that girl over there'**

**I take my phone out.**

**20 missed calls.**

**Lovina called Lovina called...**

**I deal the number.**

**'Lovina!'**

**'Who raped you, my sister?'**

**'Rape? I'm fine.'**

**'Where are you, sister?'**

**'Go at the bar. There, you will find a tall girl, wearing combat boots. Ask her where am I.' **

**'She has been kidnap!' she told Gilbert and Antonio.**

**However, she came to the bar.**

**She saw my combat boots.**

**'You again? Where is my sister? Why did you kidnap her? Why did you? Why?**

**'Lovina, I haven't done anything to her.'**

**'Then, where is she?'**

**'Pasta. Ve, ne-ne pasta.'**

**She was amazed. She realized I was her. **

**Some tears rolled on her cheeks. She hugged me.**

**'I believed you were kidnap.'**

**I took her hand and I walked until our group.**

**'Hi, guys!'**

**'Hi, again, dead hot girl!' said Gilbert.**

**'Is Felicia ok?'**

**'She is very ok.' I said.**

**'How do you know?'**

**I took of my curl.**

**Everyone was actually shocked.**

**'I told you she is ok!'**

**Suddenly, I feel a hand on my back.**

**I turned and I saw Ludwig.**

**'Hi.'**

**'Gottennaht, my beautiful girl.'**

**'I am sorry, but... Gilbert?'**

**He was so impressed to see his brother and vice versa.**

**'Well, obviously, ja, bruder...'**

**Everyone was happy to see I am ok.**

**'Felicia, did somebody told you that you look like a 16 aged woman and that you are dead hot tonight?'**

**Said in the same time the boys.**

**'Only 100 times. But if you like it...' I smiled.**

**Than, Francois took me and kissed me. In the name of Holy Rome, this is so good...**

**'Felicia, I hope you heard that they obligate us to take a job. I will be working in a library, you?'**

**'Well, yes, I was told. I will organise events, I will hand draw and computer draw posters, wedding invitations, and these things.'**

**'Oh, gosh, which classes have you choose?'**

**'Well...Spanish, French, Portuguese, art, dance, music, swimming and I have also trial for a cheerlead group.'**

**'Oh, my gosh, I can't wait to see you in a swimsuit!' said Francois.**

**'I am also in a cooking class.'**

**'Miam!'**

**'What's the time?'**

**'It's 23 past 23.'**

**'Is somebody tired?'**

**'No, and tomorrow is Saturday.'**

**However, we party party until the local closed, at 12 o'clock.**

**Everyone get in its room and we start to play truth or dare, or which ever is its name.**

**My phone made a noise. I take it out.**

**'Bonjour****, mon amour. How are you?' it was a text message from Francois.**

**'I'm ok. I am playing truth or dare.'**

**'Sounds fun.'**

**I heard a knock on the door. I open it. It was Francois. He started to play with us.**

**'Is it truth that you are my sister's boyfriend?' Lovina asked.**

**'Oui.'**

**However, after few couple of minutes, he was tired so he get in his room.**

**Vito couldn't take it any more, so she get to sleep. **

**After the week end¬**

**We get dressed, today should be my first day as dancer, artist, swimmer, cooker, employee... They should give us today our uniforms.**

**We get in the class and all the boys-almost- looked at me like I was... anyway, they staring at me. Yes, I said to myself to be as hot as I can, so the boy would be happy. Ve. **

**Anyway, the cheerleaders are approaching. **

**'Hi, Felicia. I am Grace and this are Kim, Alex and Cece. We are the cheerleaders and we want to tell you that you are now one of us. I looked over my schedule. I have the ,,cheerlead'' after art, which is after gym. **

**'What happened?' asks Lovina.**

**'I am a cheerlead.'**

**'Nice!' says Vito.**

**I enter in the math class. I stay down and I see a new boy.**

**'Ciao!' she stays just beside me.**

**'Kalosorisma!'**

**I never saw him again in my life, and he shore is from the Mediterranean Sea...He's eyes are green and he smell like olives.**

**'What's your name?' he asked me.**

**'Felicia. Yours?'**

**'I am Heracles Karpusi. I am from Greece. And You?'**

**'I am from North Italy. My family name is Vargas. I am glad to meet you.'**

**'You smell like... lilies...'**

**'Thanks. Is my favourite flour. And you smell like olives...'**

**'Thanks. I love them.'**

**'I also do, and I specially use lots of olive oil in my food.' I smiled.**

**'You cook?'**

* * *

***Ciao, guys. This is vampyremisa. I want to tell you that I will include Heracles more often, because I like him, and because I respect my friends. One of my BFF (I've got 4!) is Heracles, so I want to include him. ****J**** Smile for me please. ***


	4. Chapter 4

**_Story Line-The life isn't fair_**

'Yeah, I do.'

I look over his schedule.

'I can't believe, we got almost the same classes in the same time!' he said.

I smiled.

'We have cooking together, gym and English, even the art and music!' He was so excited.

I also was.

Sweden's Point.

I saw a lovely girl in the classroom. She was tall and not long not short haired, lavender eyed and beautiful smile. I like her since I first saw her, 1 week ago in the first school day.

'Hi!' I said to her.

She came close to me and she took a seat.

'Hi!' she answers me.

'I am Berwald.' I smiled.

'I am Tina.'

''C'mon, guys, you will never do something like this. Don't be shy...' says Gilbert.

'I am from Finland.'

'Good, my beautiful Nordic, I am from Sweden.'

'Oh, my Gosh, Tina, he likes you!' says Gil. again.

My face become red.

'Really?'

'Ja.' I was so...I didn't know what she is going to say.

She smiled and her face gets red.

'This is good. Because I also like you.'

'Really?' I was so amazed. She was the first girl who actually wasn't avoiding me.

She takes my hand. 'Let's go outside little...' And she gently pulled me outside, in a quiet place.

I smiled and she smiled back. This is so nice.

The silence talk for us and this is good, because I am too shy to talk.

Her beautiful body came close to mine, but it feels so normal. I approach my head to her, to rest it on her shoulder. She hugs me and she pressed her soft lips onto mine. My response was to hug her back and to play with her hair, and she seem to like it because she didn't break the kiss, she continued, her tongue touched my lip and, unconscious, I opened my mouth. Than, her tongue continued to enter into my mouth. I feel so good and so normal. I can feel her body so close to mine. I can even feel her breast on my stomach. Her hand play with my short hair and the free hand is still on my back. The sensation was... were, because they were many, first, surprise, than love and happiness.

We broke the kiss and we look in each other's eyes and it was love.

I love her. I never felt love before. Never. In my entire life. I know this means that we are together now. I could feel that one day she will be my wife, no matter what.

Tina's Point.

Gosh! I kissed him and he like it! I love him! I can't believe my eyes! And he is so handsome!

'This means we are together, right?' I asked him.

'Ja. I love you, Tina.'

I smiled. 'I also love you. Rakastan sinua!'

'Jag alskar dig!'

I was so happy. No, more than happy.

But the bell destroyed our moment. Who cares about the bell, I kissed him again. This time his hand was little more down.

We walked in the school in silence, holding hands. I enter in the class. I sat down.

The teacher hasn't arrived yet.

'Yo, Tina, where were you?'

'Well...I...' I look at the door and I saw Berwald standing there. When he saw I was looking at him, he vanished, but not until he told me by silence that he waits for me in the same place we kissed the next break.

'You what?' Alfred asks me.

'I had personal problems...'

'However!'

*this is vampyremisa. I will make them longer-the chapters, ok? your argument about how long they should be is invalid-*

Berwald's Point

I stayed in the door until she look at me. I was trying to send a message with the silence. I hope she understand that I wait her in the same place we kissed the next break. I enter in the class.

'So, how is working with the girl, Berwald?' Gil asked me.

'Well...very well...' I smiled.

The class look at me. This is obviously my first smile since the school started.

'I...we...it was magic...' I said.

'Good. This is totally good, ya, you'll see! I am so awesome!'

Please don't start again with this!

I take a seat.

Alice's Point.

Bloody school. Now I need to work. Whatever, I meet up with Alfred the next break.

After biology I have Music. Than the food break and more classes.

After the food break, which last half hour, they shall give us our uniforms...

Italy's Point

I and Francois are very good. After biology I have art so I am happy.

After biology¬

Tina's Point

The bell rang and I rush outside, exactly in the same place where we kissed one hour ago. I see him coming.

'I am glad to see you here.' he sais.

'The silence told me your message.'

'Can I have your phone number, please?' he asked me.

'Sure!' I was so happy he asked me. Now we can stay in touch.

He take out his phone, and he handle it to me.

'Please...'

I deal my number.

'Here is it.' I smiled and give him the phone. The write my name with a heart at the end and pressed ok. He called me to see if he had connection. And he had. And also give me the opportunity to put his number in my phone.

'Thanks'

'Welcome.'

We smiled. The silence talk for us.

He hugged me.

Berwald's Point

She hugged me back. Her hands were playing so nice in my hair and I let my hand on her back. I closed my eyes and we stayed like this for a wild. But the bell rang. I opened my eyes. I was so shy; I realized that one of my hands was on her butt. And she was happy, she didn't cry. Actually, she was very happy. Gosh, she's so beautiful! My body wants you, Tina! I take her from underneath her lovely butt and I raise her until she is higher then I am and I kiss her. Gosh, what a girl.

Tina's Point

Gosh, what a boy. He knows exactly what I want! He is perfect! I want to kiss his lips forever!

But is time to go!

10 minutes before… (because I want to tell you about Alice and Alfred…)

Alice's point.

I saw Alfred coming towards me.

He hugs me.

'Alice!' a tear drops on my back.

'Alfre…d'

'Alice…' But I closed my eyes, letting the magic of the moment to cover me, even if his squeeze was so tight…

Italy's Point.

Ludwig is staring at me. I fill so… I feel strange.

I enter in the art class. I turn back. Why, why am I obligated to have art in the same art with him? It will be an opportunity for him to look at my butt, because at art we draw on the feet.

'Draw something! Anything! ' says the teacher.

I start to draw a landscape, careful to include and a French flag.

What shall I do, our country flags looks almost the same…

3 colours, 3 colours.

Whatever…

At the lunch... I eat it fast and after 20 minutes the director said that everyone should take his uniform now. We all take ours, and she told us that, staring from tomorrow, we are all obligate to wear them.

Instead of Discover the nature, this week we will have the Medical Control. They will take from us blood is they see something wrong. Basically, they will just inspect our weigh, height, circumference and some things...

our class will be the first, and of course I will be one of the first one, it's always the same.

'Class 9 A at the medical control, please. I repeat, class 9A at the control.' Says the director. There we go!

We walk up the stairs until there.

A pretty girl opened the door.

'Felicia Vargas, are you here?'

I made a step forward.

'Came here, pretty girl.'

I entered inside and she pointed the bed.

'Take a seat, please!' so I sat down.

'Full name, age and nationality.'

'Felicia Luna Vargas, aged 14, date of birth the 17th of March 1997, North Italy, Venice. Italian.' I said.

'Any sisters or brothers?'

'One sister, Lovina Vargas, aged 16.'

'Health problems?'

'Not from what I know.' I responded.

'The last medical control was made on….'

I was little shy, I haven't visited the doctor since 2009…

'The 21st of June 2009…' I smiled.

'I see. Lay down.'

I lay down on the bed and she slowly touched my hand and stomach.

Suddenly, she stopped with the eyes looking in my eyes.

'Strange eye colour… and, Felicia, are you ill, you look very…. albino…'

'The eye colour is normal, it's the new gene in the Vargas family, and I am not albino…'

'Step here'

'42 kilos…Felicia, are you shore you eat enough?'

'Yes, I am!'

'I hope you are not starving just because you want to…'

'No!' I said, not letting her to finish the sentence.

'And you are… 172 cm tall…you should be little more fat…'

'I am not skinny…'

'You are very tall for a girl…'

'I know…'

'Read that, the last line please.' She pointed to a poster with numbers and some words.'

'Red, house, 4 5 19 100.'

'Good, you don't need glasses.'

Of course…

I know that already…

'And you are clean, your hair is clean, you have no infections…'

Logical, I make a shower every 2 days….

'Family problems?'

Why does she ask me this personal information…?

'No.'

'Any illness in the summer time?'

'No!'

In the name of Holy Rome, stop asking me!

She writes something in her papers.

'Did you get your period yet?'

What? How in the name of Holy Rome how can you ask me this?

'Mh…'

'I understand if you don't want to talk about this…'

Good, so, shut up!

'You may go out, now!'

Thanks!

'Bye!' I said while I went out the door with a pathetic look on face.

'What happened?' asks Alice

'Nothing.' I said raising my head.

* * *

_**For some reasons i keep having problems finding out which chapter is which heheeeee**_


End file.
